Museum der Erinnerungen
Inhaltsverzeichnis: Teil 1: Museum der Erinnerungen Teil 2: Museum der Erinnerungen - Direktionswechsel Teil 3: Museum der Erinnerungen - Spießroutenlauf Teil 4: Museum der Erinnerungen - Zwischenfälle indirekt dazugehörige Geschichte (zwischen Teil 3 und 4): Interview mit einem Museumsdirektor _____________________________________________ Eröffnung „Das ist wirklich erstaunlich“, flüsterte eine ältere Dame zu ihrem Ehemann, der ehrfürchtig schwieg. Francis zog kopfschüttelnd an dem Ehepaar vorbei. Er hatte sie nun lange genug beobachtet und widmete sich wieder seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war gefüllt mit gläsernen Kästen und Vitrinen aller Form und Größe. Die Wände wurden von unterschiedlichsten Bildern geziert und lockten die Besucher zum Staunen, Träumen und Diskutieren ein. Es herrschte eine allgemein ruhige, besinnliche Atmosphäre. Während Francis sich so umsah, kam er nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass dieser Ort wirklich etwas hatte. Das Gefühl von Ehrfurcht überkam ihn vielleicht nicht, aber da war irgendetwas… und wenn dem nicht so wäre, wäre er wohl auch nie hierhergekommen, nicht wahr? Das Museum war ganz unerwartet in die Stadt gekommen. Es wurde vorher keine großangelegte Werbung veranstaltet, oder in irgendeiner anderen Form darüber berichtet. Von heute auf morgen, waren die Veranstaltungsräume einfach vermietet worden und dann hatte es auch schon geöffnet. Es war nicht einmal klar, wie lange man vorhätte in der Stadt zu bleiben. Trotz der Tatsache, dass vorher nie jemand von dem Museum gehört hatte, war es vom ersten Tag an, ein Erfolg. Die Menschen strömten hinein, angelockt von dem Unbekannten. Es gab keine Plakate oder dergleichen, die einem Voraus erklärten, was einen erwartete. Der Name „Museum der Erinnerungen“, klang nebulös und nichtssagend. Was sich hinter diesem Namen verbarg, war so simpel und doch genial, dass es die Menschen dermaßen faszinierte, dass sich die Nachricht über seine Ankunft wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete. Doch die Nachricht zog nicht nur Interessierte und Neugierige, sondern auch Männer wie Francis an. Francis war Geschäftsmann, er arbeitete seit geraumer Zeit für ein Unternehmen, dass es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte andere Unternehmen und Ideen so günstig wie möglich zu ersteigern und an die Höchstbietenden wieder zu verkaufen. Von Beginn an war er gut in seinem Beruf gewesen. Sein Erfolg hatte ihn arrogant und siegessicher werden lassen. Diese Eigenschaften sollten ihm an diesem Tag, zum Verhängnis werden. Ausstellung Seit gut zwei Stunden beschäftigte Francis sich nun damit, in den Räumlichkeiten des Museums umherzuwandern. Bisher hatte er sich geduldig gegeben und tatsächlich hatte die Ausstellung es eine Zeit lang geschafft, ihn in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Nun wurde er sich jedoch wieder der Tatsache bewusst, dass sein Termin beim Direktor schon vor eineinhalb Stunden hätte beginnen sollen. Wer wagte es bitte, ihn eineinhalb Stunden lang zu vertrösten? Den Termin hatte er überraschend schnell und ohne Umwege bekommen. Das Museum besaß eine einfache Homepage, die über nichts informierte und nur Neugierde wecken sollte. Außerdem konnte man auf ihr, so man denn wollte, Kontaktdaten finden. Zu Francis Verwunderung war er bei seinem Anruf bei dem Direktor direkt durchgestellt worden. Es gab keine Sekretärin, die Anrufe entgegennahm und einen weiterleitete. Er hatte ohne Umschweife um einen Termin gebeten, um einen geschäftlichen Vorschlag unterbreiten zu können und hatte direkt einen am darauffolgenden Tag bekommen. Am nächsten Tag war Francis an der Kasse des Museums direkt ohne Fragen durchgewunken worden. er hatte nicht einmal die Chance bekommen seinen Namen zu nennen. Im ersten Moment war ihm das noch seltsam erschienen. Dann hatte er die Vorhalle betreten und alle Bedenken waren verflogen. Die Idee des Museums traf einen wie der Schlag, wenn man es betrat, und verzauberte jedermann. Der Name war hier Programm. Die Ausstellung bestand aus Erinnerungen, aber nicht aus solchen, bekannter und berühmter Persönlichkeiten, sondern von jedermann. Bei den Ausstellungsstücken handelte es sich um Gegenstände jeder Art, von Menschen, für die diese Gegenstände einen besonderen, persönlichen Wert hatten. Gegenstände, an denen Erinnerungen hafteten. An ihnen fanden sich, mal weniger mit Erklärungen und Erzählungen der Personen, je nachdem wie viel die Person von sich preiszugeben bereit war. Interessanterweise waren es gerade die Gegenstände, die keine oder nur wenige Erklärungen beinhalteten, die die Menschen am meisten faszinierten. Sie regten ihre Fantasie an. Was für Erinnerungen mochten für diesen Menschen, an dem Objekt hängen? Was hatte ihn dazu bewogen, ausgerechnet dieses hier, für die Nachwelt zu hinterlassen? Handelte es sich um eine schöne oder traurige Erinnerung? Am Ende des Besuchs wurde einem jeden Besucher, das Angebot unterbreitet, ebenfalls etwas zu der Ausstellung beizutragen. Natürlich musste sich die Person damit dazu bereiterklären, sich von den Gegenständen ihrer Wahl zu trennen. Dafür würde er jedoch anderen die gleiche Freude, Faszination oder Ehrfurcht bereiten, wie es bereits hunderte ausgestellte Objekte taten. Außerdem würde die Erinnerung für lange Zeit, konserviert und erhalten bleiben und damit, gewissermaßen das Erbe der Person fortbestehen. Schon nach den ersten paar Tagen hatte das Museum unzählige neuer Erinnerungen aufgenommen. Kriterien gab es keine. Die Gegenstände mussten nur einen gewissen Erinnerungswert innehaben, es wurde nicht einmal eine Erklärung gefordert, sie konnte aber freiwillig angegeben werden und wurde dann mit ausgestellt. So lief Francis zwei Stunden lang durch Räume und Gänge, gespickt mit allerlei auf den ersten Blick, unbedeutender Ausstellungsstücke, die so viel mehr waren, als die Summe ihrer Ganzheit. Sie waren erfüllt mit Gefühlen, die nur die Personen verstehen konnten, denen sie einst gehört hatten. Die Ungeduld die ihn plötzlich binnen eines Wimpernschlags traf, wandelte sich schnell in Unmut und miese Laune. Die Faszination über die Ausstellung, verschwand von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Er hatte ein Geschäft zu erledigen und wollte es möglichst bald, hinter sich bringen. Die Idee des Museums war gut, ohne Frage und in den richtigen Händen, konnte damit verdammt viel Geld gemacht werden. Eine Gebühr dafür, dass man das Privileg erhielt, hier einen Ausstellungsplatz zu erhalten? Warum nicht. Die Eintrittspreise verdoppeln? Ach was, verdreifachen wir sie doch direkt! Mit ein wenig Werbung würde dieses Museum zum Selbstläufer werden. Für ein, zwei, vielleicht sogar drei Jahre, konnte man dann in aller Seelenruhe das Geld abschöpfen. Danach würde das Museum zu dem werden, für, dass es stand: eine Erinnerung. Francis grinste innerlich über diese Vorstellung, als ihm eine seltsame Tür auffiel. Die Tür an sich, war nichts Besonderes, aber die Botschaft daran umso Interessanter. Ein Schild verkündete: '' '' Dunkle Erinnerungen Zutritt nur während Führung Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?, ''fragte Francis sich drauf und dran, an der Tür zu rütteln um zu überprüfen ob sie verschlossen war. „Mister Francis?“ Eine Stimme hinter ihm, veranlasste ihn dazu, sich umzudrehen. Ein junger Mann stand vor ihm und betrachtete ihn, mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. „Der Direktor, ist bereit, sie zu empfangen.“ Francis musterte den Jungen abschätzig und nickte dann. „Wurde ja auch Zeit.“ Die Tür hinter sich hatte er bereits wieder vergessen. Der Direktor Der Jüngling führte Francis in einen Bereich, abseits der Ausstellung. Als er ihm die Tür zum Büro des Direktors öffnete, wollte er schon fragen, ob man ihn verarschen wolle. Doch ehe er dazu kam, begrüßte ihn diese auch schon von seinem Platz aus mit lauter, kraftvoller Stimme. „Sie müssen Mister Francis sein. Kommen Sie herein, setzten Sie sich!“ Der Direktor, ein alter, rüstiger und kräftiger Mann, hatte einen langen, weißen Rauschebart und mochte gut hundert Jahre alt sein. Ein breites, seliges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er saß hinter einem winzigen Tisch, auf einem Plastik-Klappstuhl, in einem Raum, der einst als Rumpelkammer gedient haben mochte. Die Wände zierte nur das Nötigste. Ein paar Aktenschränke, ein Regal für allerlei Utensilien und ein steinalter PC sowie ein ebenso altes Telefon, auf dem Tisch. Vor dem Tisch stand ein weiterer Klappstuhl den Francis sich, ohne es zu begreifen, schnappte und sich setzte. Er war so schockiert über den Anblick des „Büros“, dass er nicht einmal mehr mitbekam, wie der Jüngling sich ohne ein Wort wieder davonmachte. „Sie sind dann wohl, der Direktor…“ sagte er, nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs gefasst hatte. Der alte Mann nickte. „Allerdings, der bin ich. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir erst einmal Ihren Namen verraten?“ Der Direktor lachte auf. Francis verstand nicht, was so witzig sein sollte, hatte er ohne es zu wissen einen Scherz gemacht? „Die Leute fragen mich immer nach meinen Namen“, erklärte der Alte, „und ich sage ihnen immer, das Gleiche: Ich bin ein alter Mann, ohne Familie oder irgendjemanden, der sich noch wirklich an mich erinnern würde. Ich habe meine Identität schon vor Jahren verloren und bin Teil dieses Museums geworden. Bald schon werde ich auch nicht mehr als eine blasse Erinnerung sein. Warum also, sollte man mich noch bei irgendeinem Namen rufen? Ich frage mich sowieso, woher der Zwang der Menschen kommt, allem und jedem einen Namen geben zu müssen. Ich bin der Direktor, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und Sie, sind Mister Francis und hier, um mir ein Geschäft zu unterbreiten.“ ''Verrückt. ''War das erste Wort, dass Francis während dieser Ansprache in den Sinn kam. ''Der Kerl hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank… aber vielleicht, kann ich das zu meinem Vorteil nutzen. Erneut grinste der Geschätsmann leise in sich hinein, er glaubte bereits, gewonnen zu haben. „Nun Herr ‚Direktor‘, wie ich Ihnen bereits am Telefon erklärt habe, arbeite ich für eine Agentur die…“ Der Direktor winkte ab. „Jaja, ich weiß genau, was sie tun. Sie kaufen und verkaufen Unternehmen und Geschäftsideen. Kommen wir lieber gleich zum Punkt, was ist Ihr Angebot?“ Francis freute sich bereits darüber, wie leicht das Alles von der Bühne ging und kam wie aufgefordert, zum Punkt. „Hunderttausend“, sagte er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Direktors erstarb, sein Blick wurde ernst, regelrecht finster. Er nickte. „Wie ich befürchtet habe", sagte er knapp und richtete sich etwas auf. „Wissen Sie Mister Francis, ich lebe nun schon sehr lange und habe so manche Menschen kennengelernt. Ich bin jedoch niemand, der sich vorschnell ein Urteil bildet. Deswegen habe ich Sie hierher eingeladen, statt Sie direkt am Telefon abzuwürgen. Tatsächlich habe ich nicht mehr viel Zeit auf dieser Welt, ich sterbe. Und soll ich Ihnen etwas verraten Mister Francis? Ich habe Angst. Nicht etwa um mein Leben, ich hatte ein gutes und erfülltes Leben, nein, ich habe Angst vor dem Schicksal dieses Museums. Das Museum der Erinnerungen, ist wie mein Kind. Ich habe es geboren, großgezogen, gehütet und gepflegt. Was wird aus ihm, wenn ich erst einmal nicht mehr bin? Über die Jahre hinweg habe ich hier so viele Erinnerungen gesammelt“, er schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „es wäre eine Schande, wenn sie verloren gingen. Und noch etwas, es gibt Dinge an diesem Ort, die besser nicht das Licht der Welt erblicken sollten. Nicht alle Erinnerungen in diesem Museum sind gut, manche, wurden hierhergebracht, um unter Verschluss gehalten zu werden.“ Francis musste unweigerlich an die verschlossene Tür denken, wurde aber direkt wieder in den Bann, der Worte des Direktors gezogen. „Ich habe Sie nur aus einem einzigen Grund hierher eingeladen Mister Francis. Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie vielleicht der Richtige sind, mein Museum weiter zu führen. Wie ich feststellen muss, sind Sie ungeeignet. Ich bitte Sie daher höflichst, nun zu gehen.“ Der Bann war gebrochen, Francis wieder ganz er selbst. Ihm klappte die Kinnlade herab. „Das soll ein Scherz sein, oder?“ Der Direktor zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich scherzen? Ich mag ein alter Mann sein und ich mag bereits senil werden, Mister Francis. Ich gestehe auch, dass ich schon immer ein wenig exzentrisch war, aber ich bin immer noch klar, genug bei Verstand um sagen zu können, dass ich mit Ihnen keine Geschäfte tätigen werde.“ „Wissen Sie eigentlich, wen Sie hier vor sich haben?“ Francis platzte der Kragen, er hatte nicht zwei Stunden auf seinen Termin gewartet, um jetzt binnen zwei Minuten abgewürgt zu werden. „Ein geldgieriger Geschäftsmann“, antwortete der Direktor, ohne zu zögern. „Wissen Sie, warum ich Sie so lange habe warten lassen, Mister Francis?“ „Weil sie ein alter Narr sind, der eine Chance nicht einmal ergreifen würde, wenn es um sein Leben ginge?“, erwiderte er. Der Alte ignorierte seine Worte und sagte: „Sie sollten die Möglichkeit bekommen, zu sehen, worum es in meinem Museum geht. Sie sollten den Traum fühlen, denn ich aufgebaut habe und ich hatte gehofft, er würde Sie ebenso verzaubern, wie mich damals. Aber wie ich bereits sagte, habe ich mich da getäuscht, ich werde weitersuchen müssen.“ „Das ist noch nicht vorbei, Herr ‚Direktor‘“, drohte Francis. „Sie werden wieder von mir hören.“ Der Direktor nickte, als hätte er mit solchen Worten gerechnet. „Guten Tag, Mister Francis.“ Wutentbrannt sprang der Geschäftsmann auf und stapfte mit schweren Schritten aus dem Büro hinaus. Dunkle Erinnerungen Francis lief durch die Ausstellungsräume, ohne noch einen Blick für die Gegenstände zu haben, die sich in ihnen befanden. Er achtete nicht auf etwaige Besucher, rannte zwei beinahe über den Haufen und tobte innerlich. So sehr in Rage geraten merkte er nicht einmal, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wohin er eigentlich lief und dass er alles andere als auf den Ausgang zuging. Wenige Minuten später, blieb er plötzlich stehen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Für einen Augenblick verflog seine Wut und er begann sich umzusehen und vor allem hinzuhören. Es war zu still. Zwar herrschte in dem Museum allgemein eine ehrfürchtige Ruhe, aber nun konnte Francis nicht einmal mehr, das leise Flüstern hören, dass die Hallen vorher erfüllt hatte. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er, dass er allein in dem Ausstellungsraum stand, in dem er sich gerade befand. Aber noch etwas Anderes erschien ihm seltsam. Die Atmosphäre hatte sich stark verändert, sie war nun geschwängert von etwas Drückendem, fernab von Entspannung und Besinnlichkeit. Irgendwie schien es in diesem Ausstellungsraum dunkler zu sein, als in den restlichen. Nach einer hundertachtzig Grad Drehung glaubte Francis, zu verstehen, woran das liegen könnte. Hinter ihm befand sich eine Tür und sie war verschlossen. Es gab nur eine Tür in diesem Museum, die Teil der Ausstellungsräumlichkeiten und verschlossen war. Das Schild, das vor den „dunklen Erinnerungen“ gewarnt hatte, befand sich nicht an ihr, weswegen der Mann davon ausgehen musste, dass er sich auf der anderen Seite befand. Aber wie war er hierhergelangt? Sie war doch abgeschlossen gewesen, oder nicht? Ach was soll’s, ''dachte Francis und bewegte sich auf den Ausgang zu. Er hatte keine zwei Schritte getan, als seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas abgelenkt wurde. Ein Gegenstand blitzte in seinem Augenwinkel auf. Er drehte den Kopf und sah eine Kamera, in einem Glaskasten stehen. ''Hat sie gerade… nein, unmöglich. ''Francis schüttelte den Kopf. Die Kamera konnte unmöglich ein Blitzlicht ausgelöst haben… oder doch? Natürlich war, dass Blödsinn, er war allein in diesem Raum. Niemand konnte die Kamera bedienen, die sich zudem auch noch hinter Glas befand. Jedoch wurde in dem Mann nun etwas Anderes geweckt: Neugierde. Was verbarg sich wohl hinter den dunklen Erinnerungen? Wenn er schon einmal hier war, konnte er das doch gleich herausfinden. Von neuem Mut gepackt, ging er auf die Kamera zu. Es handelte sich um eine einfache Spiegelreflexkamera. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts Dunkles oder Gefährliches, war an ihr auszumachen. Francis musterte sie einige Sekunden lang und wartete auf irgendetwas, er wusste selbst nicht was. Er kam sich unsagbar dämlich vor. Was hatte er erwartet? Die dunklen Erinnerungen, waren vermutlich nichts weiter als ein Trick, um mehr Leute anzulocken. Schlussendlich musste sogar der Direktor irgendwoher sein Geld beziehen und für die Führung in diesen Teil der Ausstellung, wurde sicher ein Aufschlag verlangt. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, wollte Francis sich gerade umdrehen, als er etwas hinter sich hörte. Schlurfende Schritte und ein schleifender Laut, als würde etwas Metallenes über den Boden gezogen. Das Herz blieb ihm in der Brust stehen, er riss erschrocken die Augen auf und wagte nicht sich zu rühren. Dann atmete er erleichtert aus, wieder einmal konnte er über sich selbst nur den Kopf schütteln. Das war sicherlich der Direktor, dem aufgefallen war, dass Francis aus Versehen eingesperrt worden war. Erleichtert drehte er sich um und zweifelte plötzlich, an seinem Verstand. Der Raum hinter Francis lag leer vor ihm. Bevor er sich fragen konnte, was dann dieses Geräusch verursacht haben könnte, ertönten wieder Schrittgeräusche, dieses Mal jedoch schnell hintereinander. Ehe er reagieren konnte, tauchte ein alter, bärtiger Mann vor ihm auf, der eine Axt hoch über dem Kopf hielt und bereit war, diese auf Francis herabsausen zu lassen. Der Geschäftsmann schrie lauthals auf, riss die Arme zum Schutz nach oben und erwartete den Aufschlag. Er wartete und wartete… Nichts geschah. Vorsichtig nahm Francis die Arme wieder herab. Da war niemand zu sehen. Er lachte hysterisch auf und verstummte sogleich wieder, weil die Laute die aus seiner Kehle drangen und die leere Halle erfüllten, ihn nur noch nervöser machten. „Ich muss hier raus“, stellte er fest und bewegte sich eilig, aber nicht rennend, auf die Tür zu. Er packte die Klinke, drückte sie herab und zog. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Francis drückte erneut auf die Klinke, rüttelte daran, immer schneller und kräftiger, bis er es einsah. Die Tür war abgeschlossen. Francis ließ die Türklinke los und strich sich mit der Hand, über das Gesicht. „Beruhig dich Francis, das sind nur die Nerven. Ruf einfach beim Direktor an und sag ihm, dass du eingesperrt wurdest.“ Nicht einmal merkend, dass er mit sich selbst sprach, griff er in die Hosentasche, um sein Handy hervorzuholen. Es war nicht da. Automatisch pochte sein Herz wieder schneller. Er griff in die andere Tasche, doch auch da war es nicht. Er durchsuchte jede Tasche seines Jacketts. Nichts. Das Handy war weg. „Ach verdammt!“, fluchte Francis und ging wieder auf die Tür zu. Er klopfte kräftig daran und rief: „Hallo? Ist da jemand? Ich wurde hier eingesperrt, könnten Sie bitte jemanden rufen, der mich hier rausholt?“ Francis lauschte, keine Antwort. Er klopfte erneut, hämmerte regelrecht gegen die Tür und rief: „Hallooooooo?“ Nichts. Der Geschäftsmann legte das Ohr an die Tür, nach zwei Minuten sah er es ein. Von draußen war rein gar nichts zu hören. Hatte das Museum bereits geschlossen? Wie spät war es überhaupt? Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und konnte es nicht fassen. Wann war es einundzwanzig Uhr geworden? Er war früh um elf hierhergekommen, hatte zwei Stunden in dem Museum verbracht und dann vielleicht eine viertel Stunde mit dem Direktor gesprochen. Seitdem konnte höchstens eine weitere halbe bis dreiviertel Stunde vergangen sein… wo also, waren die letzten sieben Stunden geblieben? ''Meine Uhr muss falsch gehen. Ja, eine logische Erklärung, warum war er darauf nicht gleich gekommen? Allerdings, erklärte das noch immer nicht, warum da draußen niemand mehr zu sein schien. Irgendwann muss ja jemand hierherkommen. Zum Putzen beispielsweise. So lange muss ich halt warten… Auch wenn Francis der Gedanke nicht gefiel, war es immer noch besser als in Panik zu geraten und sich verrückt zu machen. Er wandte sich von dem Ausgang ab und sah sich in dem leeren, düsteren Raum um. „Ich denke, ich werde in der Nähe der Tür bleiben“, sagte er und hielt das, für eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Er setzte an der Wand gelehnt, neben die Tür und wartete. „Joe, du bist echt noch verrückter, als ich gedacht habe.“ Die Worte rissen Francis aus seinem Schlaf. Ohne es mitbekommen zu haben, musste er eingeschlafen sein. Nun sah er sich irritiert um und erblickte ein Tonbandgerät vor sich, auf dem Boden stehen. „Hey warte Mal! Was hast du mit dieser Säge vor?!", ertönten die letzten aufgenommenen Worte und jagten Francis einen Schauer über den Rücken. Panisch sah er auf, doch er war immer noch alleine in dem Raum. Irgendjemand musste sich einen Spaß erlaubt und das Tonbandgerät vor ihm abgestellt haben, während er geschlafen hatte. Das muss der Direktor gewesen sein, ''dachte er und wurde zornig. Er wollte aufstehen und erneut versuchen die Tür zu öffnen, doch ehe er dazu kam, hörte er wieder Schritte. ''Nein, nicht schon wieder! ''Er sah in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kamen und sah einen Mann, in Hausmeisterkluft auf ihn zukommen. „Oh Gott sei Dank“, grüßte Francis den Mann. „Und ich dacht schon…“ er verstummte. Hausmeister hin oder her, das Messer in seiner Hand diente sicher nicht, für irgendwelche Reparaturen. Ehe Francis aufstand oder wegrannte, sah er sich den Kerl binnen eines winzigen Augenblicks noch einmal genauer an. Sein Gesicht war eine Kluft, aus Narben. Er humpelte auf einem steifen, unbeweglichen Bein – ''das muss eine Prothese sein.'' Die Augen des Hausmeisters waren leer, aber voll und ganz auf Francis fokussiert. Der Geschäftsmann stand auf, wandte sich ab und wollte losrennen, als ihn ein überraschend kräftiger Arm von hinten packte und umdrehte. Das Messer flog sogleich auf ihn zu. Es zielte auf sein Auge. Francis schloss die Lider, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib und erwartete den Schmerz. Nichts. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war der Hausmeister, ähnlich dem Kerl mit der Axt, einfach verschwunden. ''Aber er war da gewesen. Er hat mich v''erdammt noch mal gepackt und umgedreht!'' Francis Gedanken rasten. Hatte er den Griff wirklich gespürt, oder sich auch das nur eingebildet? Gingen nur seine Nerven mit ihm durch, oder verlor er den Verstand? „Ich muss hier raus verdammt“, flüsterte er. Seine Stimme zitterte, das Herz pochte laut, die Lungen rasselten unregelmäßig, Schweiß breitete sich auf seiner Stirn aus. „Ich muss hier raus“, wiederholte er und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Plötzlich drehte er sich wie vom Blitz getroffen wieder um, machte einen Schritt und schrie laut auf, als ein rasender Schmerz sein Bein emporfuhr. Francis kippte auf der Stelle um und schlug unsanft auf dem Boden auf, doch diese Schmerzen waren nichts, gegen die Wellen, die von seinem Bein ausgingen. Er spürte Wärme unter sich ausbreiten und fürchtete sich davor, herabzublicken. Dieses Geräusch! Schrie es in seinem Kopf. Den Laut, hatte er erst nach dem Schmerz wahrgenommen. Erst ein Klacken, dann ein Knacken. Als er doch an sich herabsah, verstand er auch, woher die Geräusche gekommen waren. Eine rostige Bärenfalle hatte sein Bein fest im Griff. Der erste Ton, war der Auslöser gewesen, die Bärenfalle war zugeschnappt und dann war der zweite Ton erklungen. Die Kraft der Falle musste so stark gewesen sein, dass sie ihm den Knochen gebrochen hatte. Das Blut schoss nur so aus der Wunde hervor und Francis wand sich unter den Schmerzen und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er musste das Ding loswerden, musste die Blutung stoppen, musste hier rauskommen. Er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen packte er nur sein schmerzendes Bein, wiegte sich hin und her hoffte, dass dieser Albtraum endlich endete. Als Francis weitere Laute hinter sich hörte, Schritte und andere Geräusche, weigerte er sich, hinzuhören. „Nein, nein, nein“, wiederholte er wieder und wieder, als könne er die Dinge, die sich hinter ihm auftaten damit aufhalten. Als könnte er so aufwachen. Als könnte er so, lebend aus diesem Raum herauskommen. Schlussendlich drehte er sich doch um und was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sein Hirn wiegerte sich, zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Er sah die manifestierten Erinnerungen, so vieler düsterer Erinnerungen. Ein junger Mann, dessen Kapuzenpulli ihm tief ins Gesicht hing und der schlaff an Drähten herabhing, die an der Decke angebunden waren. Kopf gesenkt, linker Arm ausgestreckt, wie ein Wegweiser des Todes. Eine Leiche, glatt entzwei geteilt, eine blutige Säge neben sich liegend. Ein Mann kniete vor der Leiche und wiegte sich in seinem schizophrenen Wahn hin und her. Ein Mörder, mit einem Allerweltsgesicht und einem blutigen Messer in der Hand, der auf sein nächstes Opfer wartete. Ein Sarg, mit einem noch lebenden Körper darin, der in die Erde herabgesenkt wird. Ein Soldat, mit einer Narbe unterhalb des Kinns und einer altertümlichen Pistole in der Hand. Eine aufgedunsene Leiche, mit aufgeschnittenen Handgelenken, die sich wieder zu regen begann. Und am Ende des Raumes, eine aufgebrochene Wand, aus der eine weitere Leiche sich ihren Weg aus dem Reich des Vergessens bahnte. Francis saß dort und sah all diese Erinnerungen. Er spürte keine Schmerzen mehr, in seinem Kopf herrschte nur noch Leere. Er bekam nicht einmal mit, wie die Tür sich hinter ihm öffnete und der Direktor kopfschüttelnd eintrat. Das Museum zieht weiter Wochen sind vergangen. Hunderte, wenn nicht tausende Menschen, haben das Museum besucht und nun wurde es Zeit, dass es weiterzog. Weitere Städte warteten darauf, die Erinnerungen zu sehen und ihre Erinnerungen zu geben. So manche von ihnen würden schön, farbenfroh und voller Licht sein, doch einige unter ihnen, würden düster, verzweifelt und voller Dunkelheit ihre Besitzer quälen. Diese konnten sie mit Freude abgeben und erleichtert von dannen ziehen. Die Last dieser düsteren Erinnerungen, würde ihnen genommen werden und dabei war es unwichtig, ob sie noch lebten, oder schon lange von uns gegangen waren. „Herr Direktor, es ist alles bereit.“ Der junge Mann stand in dem Büro des Direktors und wartete gebannt auf weitere Anweisungen. Es würde eine Zeit lang brauchen, ehe er sich an die neuen Umstände gewöhnt hatte. Der Direktor, der einst Francis geheißen haben mochte – eigentlich war das egal, denn Namen waren früher oder später auch nichts als Erinnerungen – nickte zufrieden und sagte in freundlichem Ton: „Danke Nathaniel, ich kümmere mich um den Rest. Machen Sie doch für heute schon Feierabend.“ Nathaniel ging. Der Direktor erhob sich von seinem Klappstuhl und ging auf das einzige Regal im Raum zu. Er humpelte dabei leicht. Er griff nach einem Bild, dass sich auf dem Regal befand. Auf dem Bild war ein jüngerer Mann zu sehen, der voller Zufriedenheit und Glückseligkeit, vor einem Gebäude stand. Über dem Gebäude hing eine schlichte Fahne, mit einer einfachen Botschaft: „Prämiere des Museums der Erinnerungen.“ Unter dem Bild stand: „In Gedenken, an den ersten Direktor.“ Der Mann, der einst Francis geheißen haben mochte, lächelte leicht. „Ich danke dir, du alter Narr.“ _____________________________________________ Hier geht es weiter zum zweiten Teil: Museum der Erinnerungen - Direktionswechsel Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas Kategorie:Mehrteiler